1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device with improved luminance.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”), which is most widely used as a display device. The LCD includes two substrates on which an electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, is located, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrode so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A display device, such as LCDs, includes a backlight unit. The backlight unit is classified into three types (kinds): a direct type (or a direct kind), an edge type (or an edge kind), and a corner type (or a corner kind), based on positions of the light source.
A set of substantially low-power high-efficiency light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are used as a light source in a backlight unit. However, the LEDs generate, disadvantageously, a large amount of heat.
Accordingly, there have been demands for a display device that has a sufficient luminance utilizing only a small number of LEDs.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background information for understanding the here-disclosed technology and, as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.